1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply unit of an electronic insect-killing device, and more particularly to a voltage multiplier for the supply unit which is foldable and assures secure wiring of the electronic insect-killing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional insect-killing devices include various kinds, such as an electronic fly-swatter, a fly-adhering paper, an electronic insect-killing light, and so on. A principle of the electronic fly-swatter is to kill the flies by electrified wire netting. A conventional power supply unit of a fly-swatter generally has dry batteries and a booster to assure the voltage is high enough to kill the insects. A circuit principle of the electrified wire netting is that a voltage output by the battery is multiplied by a voltage multiplier having an output terminal thereof connected to a metal grid. A circuit diagram of the voltage multiplier is shown in FIG. 5. It can be seen from the figure that a voltage circuit of the voltage multiplier is composed of a plurality of diodes and capacitors. To receive the plurality of diodes and capacitors in a handle of the fly-swatter, the wiring manner involved is to directly weld pins of each of the diodes and capacitors. This wiring manner has an obvious disadvantage that it results in unstable wiring and thus may cause defective contacts, or even a short circuit. Additionally, this wiring manner takes a long time during manufacturing so that it is not adapted for mass production.
The present invention provides an improved voltage multiplier for a power supply unit of an electronic insect-killing device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.